A memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure has been studied for realizing next-generation non-volatile memory devices. For example, such a memory cell array is disposed above the drive circuit, which is provided in a semiconductor substrate. Select elements are provided between the drive circuit and the memory cell array, and each select element may be used to select one or more of the memory cells included in the memory cell array. Such a memory device may include vertical wirings (contact electrodes) that electrically connect the drive circuit and the memory cell array, and horizontal wirings that control the select elements.
On the other hand, when the number of wirings connecting the memory cell array and the drive circuit is increased, it leads to increase memory capacity, for example. Thus, a layout and structure of wirings are adjusted for shrinking the memory device.